M bison is a Brony
by saxytime
Summary: What if M bison was a brony? A parody of sorts.


M. Bison is a brony

The day Started as usual, it wasnt easy tolerating and loving the shit out of everyone, especially when you are assumed to be a Nazi by most of the population.  
>Shadalove was the name of Master Bisons organisation. Shadalove had but one ambition, to spread love and kindness throughout the land, and to stop fighting once and for all. Most were against it. To name a few, Ryu wanted to become stronger and fight powerful enemies so he disliked Bisons ambition with a passion. Ken was basically a fun loving Ryu who also enjoyed fighting. He was also a ronery nerd desperate to get laid, pretty much the opposite of the Ken we know and love. Akuma was constantly pissed off at everything, especially Bison because he hated love and friendship. Chun-li hated Bison because her father had become a brony thanks to him. She thought it was necesary to kill her own father...Ever since then she was a sadistic bitch, but atleast she had a fine ass. Guile was an american tough guy, and hated the new Brony trend, he blamed it for the feminisation of america. Charlie, Guiles long time friend had become a brony and was dead to him now. Guile swore revenge on Bison for spreading friendship across the world. And thats just a few.<p>

Every world that exists has a parallel universe. And so our story begins on the wierd side of street fighter.

Sagat was wearing a yellow shirt with Fluttershy smiling brighly on the front. It seemed almost surreal to see powerful looking male wearing a shirt with a pony. Balrog was wearing a deep blue shirt with rainbowdash and "20 percent cooler" printed on the front. Vega was wearing a rainbow coloured suit. Infact, every single Male or female who worked in the Shadalove empire had a freaking pony printed on their shirt! Bison had pinkie pie on his cape! Everyone was lined up looking at Bison with big grins on their faces. Cammy was crying with happiness, even Balrog held back tears.  
>was Making a speech about how ponies changed his life. A pink laptop was sitting on Bisons desk with a certain cupcake loving pony smiling at everyone.<br>"I owe my inspiration to these ponies. Without them, my life would have no meaning. This world...Is rotten! Eversince I met pinkie Pie on myspace all those years ago, My life, no, OUR lives have been full of happiness! Would you like to say anything to these wonderful people, Pinkie pie?"

Bison had just finished his two hour long speech. Hundreds of love filled souls were standing in a warm coloured, very large room. Posters were all around the vicinity. Not just posters of ponies however, but of everything warm, cuddly and happy. On the left was a picture of a floppy eared brown bunny. On the right was a picture of Yui with her beloved guitar from k-on. Where bison was standing, just above him, A large framed picture of pinkie pie with cammy holding balloons was hanging on the wall with a diamond frame. They all looked like a cult organisation following some sort of ritual to pay respects to My little pony. Pinkie pie wildly jumped up and down, almost landing on her own laptop and breaking it. "Oh, Can I? Can I?" Screamed pinkie pie, giggling like an adorable maniac. "Of course!" replied Bison.  
>"Oh, silly me. I almost forgot. I made cupcakes! But on the subject..." "This is delicious!" joked Bison. Pinkie pie giggled and then changed her expression to a very serious face. "In your realm, People are losing the meaning of friendship and love. The world has become violent...not in ponyville, but ever since I discovered other worlds, I realised the universe is not beautiful. Us ponies are hated by many more than loved. But I wont give up! Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Fluffershy and Applejack will never be defeated by evil! We will save the world!" Screamed pinkie pie. "TL;DR Bison and Pinkie pie!" Shouted Sagat. "The enemy are trolls! IRL trolls! They feed off our angst and love, Pinkie!" "Sagat..." Bison facepalmed.<br>"Do us all a favor and stay off the internet. And for gods sake, Stop playing Team Fortress 2! Last time, You swapped my unusual Team captain hat! You are banned from the internet for a week, buy your own computer!" Pinkie pie could not stop laughing, she was quite the troll herself. "Aww give him some slack Bison! He is sooo adorable!" Sagat was blushing and Bison couldnt help but laugh. "Oh Pinkie, like, you are the adorable one!" said Vega with a limp wrist. "If I was like, straight or something I would totally do you!" Bison was leaning on his desk crying with laughter. most of the audience were almost on the floor. "Like, sorry pinkie, a little gay humor." "Phhh, shut up Vega, Hahaha! Everyone Dismissed!" Pinkie pie was screaming with laughter, Cammy jumped on the stage Bison was stood on and turned down the volume on the speakers. She sighed. "I wish they could be more serious."

It was evening. Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie were having a discussion with Bison on the laptop. Bison was thinking about Cammy. "I adopted cammy when she was a child. It seems she is losing faith in our project. I don`t blame cammy, sometimes I think it is pointless. Can we really help this world when so many are against us?" "Of course we can! Don`t you worry Bison! You have the whole of equestria on your side." replied Rainbow Dash in a very enthusiastic tone. "And not Just you bison, but people from other realms too!" "Like who? I had no idea." "Lets see, Zero and megaman, Tommy vercetti, Klonoa, Pacman..." Rainbow dash read out many more names, Bison was astounded. "Many of these guys don`t wanna tell anyone, but they are working hard to spread the word about friendship."  
>Bison looked uncomfortably at a dog grinning sat beside his bed. "I wish that damn dog would stop telling me to spread the word. Thats the last Pasta I ever read. I can`t freaking sleep!" Shouted Bison. "Oh, that dog? he just wants to spread the word is all. Just show someone the picture."<br>"and pass this curse on to someone else, Rainbow dash?" "You got a point." After the discussion Bison typed in youtube to look at some (hopefully) funny videos. "They changed the layout again? I can`t navigate this shit." Bison watched street fighter 4. "Why am I portraid as an evil scum sucking bitch? Oh capcom. I will love the shit out of you whatever you do." He then watched The entire season 1 of K-on. Just seconds after finishing cammy ran in to Bisons room."Oh Yui...You are a perfect waifu..." "Lord bison!" Cammy shouted. "What now Cammy! Your not going out with Solid snake again are you?" "No Sir! Akuma wants to see you, Sir!" "Not again!" Bison ran down the stairs at full speed. "LOL Don`t be hasty!" "Not now Sagat. Those memes are a pain in my beautiful chin!"  
>Akuma waited Just near the entrance of Bisons ponytastic mansion with his arms folded. "What is it now Akuma? Still Butthurt?" Bison laughed. "DAMMIT BISON. YOUR MANSION SUCKS! IT NEEDS MORE MANLINESS!" Shouted Akuma. "Look akuma, just watch K-on once, you will love it. It is a wonderful show. Let me guess, you want to have a rematch on super smash brothers right? Remember When I beat you? There you were crying like a little bitch! Hohoho!" Akuma was close to bursting. "SHUT UP LITTLE MAN.I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME. I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW. REMEMBER WHEN YOU CRIED AT THE END OF K-ON?" "Manly tears, manly tears." Akuma grabbed Bisons hat which most of the time seemed stuck to his head. Akuma slapped it on his own head. "OOOOH, I AM BISON, THE LITTLE BITCH WHO WANTS TO MARRY YUI. I WILL NEVER GET ANY WOMAN BECAUSE I LOVE A CARTOON CHARACTER! HOHOHO!"<br>Bison calmly grabbed his military cap. "Its rematch time, bitch."

CHAPTER 1 END

This is basically a story for my own amusement. Bison is my favourite street fighter character and I was lying on the bed drunk, playing street fighter 3D thinking "what if was a Brony? Thats pretty funny"  
>I hope you had some Lulz. Also I hope no one is offended, I know some people get offended easily. I made many references to other media. Persoinally I loved the story so far. Its like a what if scenario.<p>


End file.
